


Como Borboletas

by l0nelys0ul



Category: f(x)
Genre: Butterfly Effect, F/F, Krystoria, Pre-Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelys0ul/pseuds/l0nelys0ul
Summary: Minha querida Song Qian, sabia que borboletas morrem depois de duas semanas? Assim como meu deslumbramento ou pequena paixão pelas mulheres em geral.Mas você só me disse sim depois que eu insisti muito, foram 5 semanas até conseguir.
Relationships: Jung Soojung | Krystal/Sòng Qiàn | Victoria
Kudos: 1





	Como Borboletas

Minha querida Song Qian, sabia que borboletas morrem depois de duas semanas? Assim como meu deslumbramento ou pequena paixão pelas mulheres em geral. Então tive que correr para conseguir que você saísse comigo antes do encanto acabar. Mas você só me disse sim depois que eu insisti muito, foram 5 semanas até conseguir.

Passando pela história, borboletas tem inúmeros significados, ocultismo, morte, reencarnação, alegria, entre outros...

No nosso primeiro encontro você foi até a mim com um vestido cheio de borboletas azuis, elas significam mudanças, todos os tipos delas, você estava sempre mudando de opinião, de emprego, os móveis de lugar, e principalmente, me mudando sem que eu percebesse.

No nosso primeiro beijo, nossos lábios se tocaram suavemente feito asas borboletas, veja bem, eu sempre fui uma mulher intensa, mas gostava de como seus lábios faziam cócegas nos meus.

Borboletas são ativas durante o dia, você queria sair, descobrir os lugares, os sabores, conhecer pessoas novas, e fazer cursos de cerâmica ou qualquer coisa manual. Eu só queria passar o dia todo deitada com você, dormindo até de tarde e ouvindo música até de noite. Nossas personalidades nunca se bateram.

Nunca acreditei em efeito borboleta, mas comecei a sentir que por atitudes bobas nós íamos nos perdendo. Como na vez que eu fiquei mais tempo tomando chá com uma amiga, perdi o ônibus que me levava ao seu encontro e a dos seus pais. Cheguei uma hora depois e você estava com uma cara horrível, seus pais também. 

Borboletas monarcas migram no inverno, dia 2 de fevereiro você como sempre mudou de decisão, e decidiu migrar para longe de mim. Foi tão fácil para você. Te levei ao aeroporto e a vi levantar vôo.

Meu coração ficou em pedaços, andei por dias pela cidade, visitei os lugares que você me obrigava a ir. Em um dos parques resolvi sentar um pouco e descansar, uma borboleta branca pousou em meu ombro, ela simboliza paz e serenidade. Acho que já entendi o recado Qian.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenha gostado :)


End file.
